


Sea of Atonement

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pirates, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Alex has made a mistake and needs to make amends with his captain------------------------------Prompt #4 - Spanking - hamlaf
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sea of Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in my pirate verse (sometime before the first part in the series)

Alex hesitates in the doorway to the captain’s quarters, taking in Lafayette’s stormy expression and second guessing whether it was a good idea to come back here at all. He had seriously considered bunking in the small room they use as an office for the night. He is _still_ considering it, now that he sees the dangerous look in his captain’s eyes. Shit. He must be in a good deal of trouble if Lafayette is still this upset with him after putting a whole day of space between the two of them. 

Alex is about to turn around and make his way back up to the deck when Lafayette finally speaks. 

“Come here, Alexander.” 

He swallows hard and steps across the threshold. Closes the door firmly shut behind him. He’s barely ever heard Lafayette sound this genuinely frightening. Well, not while addressing _him_ at least. 

“You have been avoiding me since the council meeting this morning.” He folds strong arms across his chest, his expression cold, calculating, as he assesses Alex. 

“Didn’t seem like you were too keen to entertain my company,” he mutters with eyes fixed on the floorboards. Shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

“Oh, on the contrary, Alexander. How am I supposed to administer your punishment if you keep running away from me?” He raises his brows, holding his ground and waiting for Alex to speak. 

But for all of Alex’s clever words, he doesn’t know how to answer that question. Especially when he’s not quite sure what kind of _punishment_ Lafayette has in mind. 

After a few moments of heavy silence, Lafayette sighs, seemingly disappointed, and shakes his head. “Did I not tell you to come over here? And yet you are still standing by the door. It is as if you are unable to follow _any_ instructions today.”

The sharp, harsh tone is enough to finally spur Alex into movement. He forces his legs across the floor until he’s standing only a foot away, easily within arm’s reach. 

Lafayette doesn’t reach for him. Not yet. 

“We are going to talk about your behavior after, but for now I want to make sure you are disciplined properly so the lesson sticks. On top of that, I have had a long day, and I should not have to deprive myself of making proper use of you just because _you_ decided to be disobedient. Do you understand, Alexander?” 

He could argue, but clearly arguing is not what Lafayette wants right now. And he owes him some sort of apology. Behaving now seems like a good enough way to atone. He nods his head as his voice comes out dry. “Yes.”

“Address me properly, Alexander.”

His cheeks flush bright red at the command, but he complies. “Yes, sir.”

“Better. Now, brace yourself on the desk.” Ah. So it is _this_ kind of a punishment. Alex had his suspicions of course, but this pretty much confirms it. He takes his time walking over to the desk, feeling Lafayette’s eyes track his every movement. Shifts the chair over to the side, carefully stacks scattered parchment and writing materials in the top corner, and bends at the waist, gingerly leaning his weight onto his forearms. He can’t see behind him, but he hears the floorboards creak as Lafayette approaches. Can feel his presence as he gets closer, the shadows in the room shifting with the light from the lantern, then the feeling of his captain’s warmth radiating in the space between them. 

A hand falls between his shoulder blades, pressing his chest firmly down against the wooden surface with a rough shove. The motion knocks the breath out of Alex’s lungs in a sudden exhale, and he turns his face to the side to suck in more air. 

“Stay,” Lafayette warns darkly, but Alex has no intention of moving. He’s only gone for a moment before there is a soft thud behind his head. After a few seconds of anticipation, both of his wrists are manhandled into position behind him, pinned at the small of his back, and then Lafayette’s rough hands are wrapping a length of rope, binding his wrists tightly. Alex tugs at the knots experimentally, and there’s not an inch of give. “No squirming.” He swats at Alex’s backside lightly. A promise of what’s to come. 

“Now,” he says, gripping a hand tightly in Alex’s hair and tugging his face up at an awkward angle so he’s forced to meet his eyes. Alex feels tears forming at the sting in his scalp, but he doesn’t protest. The ache doesn’t bother him half as much as the thought that Lafayette might be genuinely angry with him. “Alexander. Do you understand why I am disappointed in your behavior today?”

“Yes,” he manages through the pain, but his voice is strained. 

“Tell me.” Alex swallows as the sharp command in his captain’s voice makes his throat go dry. “Explain your mistakes so I know you will not repeat them.” 

“I– uh…” The words are stuck somewhere in his throat when Lafayette lays a second, slightly harder strike to the top of his thighs. 

“Do not make me ask again.”

“I spoke out of turn at the council today.” The words fall from his lips easily now as he stares up into familiar, dark eyes. Normally when Lafayette is staring at Alex his eyes are filled with warmth, but right now that warmth is conspicuously absent. Alex’s heart pounds with the need to make this _right_. 

“Yes. You did.” The hand on his ass pulls back, and Alex braces for another impact, but it does not come. Lafayette breathes a soft, almost amused sigh at the reaction, and the corner of his lips twitch up into a smirk, but his eyes are still hard. “And when you spoke out of turn, Alexander, what were trying to accomplish? How was that meant to _help_ in any way?” His voice grew louder as he spoke, frustration spurring him into a crescendo. 

And despite the fact that he knows he needs to fix things, Alex can’t hold back his own anger as he thinks back to that morning. Everyone else trying to pick apart every little thing that went wrong during the last raid. Implying that _Lafayette_ may not be fit to lead. Ridiculous. “Because I knew what I was talking about and the rest of them didn’t have a clue! I can’t just sit there and let them insult us, Lafayette!”

Lafayette doesn’t say anything for a moment. Just shakes his head with an icy expression, fingers still twisted tight in Alex’s hair to hold his gaze. 

“You made me look _weak_ , Alexander.” His voice drops back down to a quiet fire now, and it is more terrifying than his yelling by far. “You made me look like I can’t handle my own problems or criticism from the other men. You made me look like I need other people to stand up for me. You made me look like I can’t handle members of my crew. You made me look like I need saving.” He drops Alex’s head back down onto the desk, and Alex doesn’t have time to catch himself before his cheek thuds against the wood painfully. “No one will respect a captain who needs to be saved.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he gasps out. And he is. He has replayed that morning in his mind so many times since the council, and even he can admit it wasn’t well thought out. He had spoken out of frustration, and now Lafayette must pay the price for his mistake, slowly mending any new cracks in his reputation. 

“That is a start.” Lafayette slips his hands around Alex’s waist and tugs the laces of his trousers, shoving them roughly down his thighs and exposing his backside to the chilly air. “However, I still need to ensure the lesson sticks.”

Alex knows that what’s coming is going to be painful, but still, he can’t help the way his cock begins to fill out with the anticipation, and it’s a detail that doesn’t slip past Lafayette’s notice. He tsks, pinching at the inside of Alex’s thigh. “Really? Are you so desperate that you are getting excited over _this_ , my dear?”

It’s not Alex’s fault that between the raid and recent work on the ship they hadn’t had much time alone over the past few days. _Of course_ his body is responding to his captain’s proximity and the promise of a hand on his ass, even in this capacity. Rather than answer the question, he shifts his face away from Lafayette’s gaze and whimpers into the cold wood beneath his face. Hears a short laugh from behind him. 

“How many do you think you deserve, Alexander?” Lafayette asks lightly, resting a gentle hand on the curve of his ass. Alex tips his hips back subconsciously into the touch and shakes his head helplessly. He can’t answer that. If the number is too low he’ll just push Lafayette further. Too high and he’s prolonging his own torture. For once in his life he manages to hold his tongue. 

But it backfires spectacularly. 

“Ah, well. If you refuse to say then I suppose I will have to keep going until I have decided I am finished, no?” 

Alex swallows down any protest right as the first true strike lands, sharp and hot across the flesh of his ass. As he chokes on a pained yelp, he suddenly longs for the comfort of their bed where at least he would have a pillow or the mattress to muffle any noises. He’s nearly positive this is one of the many reasons he is bent over the desk and _not_ on the bed. Because this is designed to be punishment and pleasure for his captain all in one, and now not only does Alex have to find some other way to quiet himself to avoid having the whole ship to know of his shame, but Lafayette will also have an enticing view of his handiwork as he continues to paint Alex’s skin with splotches of red and pink and the perfect amount of leverage to aim and angle his attack. So Alex bites down on his lip and does his best to focus so he can time his breathing correctly and avoid crying out as strong capable hands work him into a state of desperation. 

It seems as if the first few were simply a warm up, because soon the blows are landing harder, quicker. Alex has less time to compose himself between each hit, and as Lafayette begins to strike at a more unpredictable pace he shoves Alex roughly forward against the desk so the edge is biting into narrow hips and his own neglected cock is firmly trapped. When the next vicious press of Lafayette’s palm on his ass jostles him forward, the sudden friction is heaven and hell in equal measure. Since he’s not expecting the stimulation, Alex can’t quite manage to bite off his obscene moan in time. 

His captain pauses the assault for just a moment, one hand resting firm, but not cruel, on fiery skin. Alex wonders what his backside must look like, but he doesn’t have the leverage to push himself up and twist around to check, so he just lets out a gasping exhale against the wooden surface. 

“Does that hurt, Alexander?” He traces a thumb over one particular spot that burns at the contact, causing Alex to squirm helplessly. 

“Yes.” It’s a hurt, wounded, gasping sound, but there is desperate hope there as well because if he can just _wait_ through the blinding hurt, prove he is _worthy_ and capable of restraint, then maybe Lafayette will take pity on him and allow his release. It’s a gamble, but it’s not as if he has much to lose. 

“Maybe,” Lafayette muses, his voice calculating once again, and Alex shivers at the tone. He is only too familiar with the sorts of clever and dark ideas his captain can come up with when it pleases him. “You should not restrain your vocalizations.” When he strokes along that same tender spot, Alex gives an experimental whimper, not swallowing the noise down in compliance with Lafayette’s half-formed command. “Yes, I think that would be good. We should allow the whole crew to hear you cry out. This way they will harbor no illusions you have gotten off easy for your insolence. Do you not agree, my dear?” Lafayette shoves his thumb into the flesh hard as he says it, and Alex presses his hips forward in a desperate attempt to escape the onslaught, but the motion just compounds the aching pressure in his trapped cock. He lets out a frantic sob. “Hmmm? Will you let them hear you, my love?” 

“Yes, sir,” he gasps on an exhale, and he sounds pathetically broken down to his own ears, but _oh_ Lafayette is pushing all of his buttons now, and it’s all Alex can do to hold himself together. After all, Lafayette knows how perversely erotic he finds the idea of others hearing them, knowing what they’re up to. How regardless of the shameless front Alex puts on when they’re in public, he still feels a delightful tickle of humiliation at knowing that _everyone_ knows of his shame in moments such as this. It ignites a spark deep inside of him now, and he can feel his arousal go from a smolder to a flickering burn. 

When his captain strikes again, right on top of a spot that is already glowing hot and sore from the abuse, Alex doesn’t choke down his cry of pain, doesn’t hide the way he grinds his hips up against the desk to get pathetic friction on his cock. It’s awkward and too rough against the sensitive skin, but it’s _something_ and his cry quickly morphs into a low groan. 

Lafayette doesn’t withdraw his hand this time. Grabs a rough handful of Alex’s ass and squeezes painfully instead. Alex jerks and squirms and curses loudly, trying to shift out of the torturous touch, but it’s useless. He’s too perfectly trapped in his captain’s hold. 

“You are not supposed to be enjoying this, Alexander,” he says in that endlessly steady voice. 

That’s bullshit, and Alex knows it. Despite the mistakes he made earlier, he knows Lafayette well enough to realize when his captain is deliberately working him up. And _fuck_ he’s doing a phenomenal job of it now. 

He doesn’t say any of that to Lafayette though. “I’m sorry,” he gasps instead, unable to stop the subconscious twitch of hips, searching for friction again. “Sir, please. I’m sorry, just please touch me. I need you.”

Lafayette barks a harsh laugh and draws his hand back again, landing another stinging smack right over his hole, and Alex is sure everyone on the ship can hear his desperate cry at the impact. “I think not, my love.” He leans down close, fisting a hand in Alex’s hair and dragging his head up so he can speak directly into his ear, his voice a low growl. “Here is what will be happening. I am going to finish your punishment, and then I am going to fuck you. Hard. When I am finished, we will go to bed, and you will not be getting _anything_. After all, how will you ever learn to hold your tongue if I am constantly indulging you, even when you insist on acting out?” He punctuates the question with another sharp strike, taking Alex by surprise and drawing a loud sob from his throat, perfectly overwhelmed. “Do you understand, Alexander?”

He lets out a frantic exhale, and shifts against the desk again, but when he answers, the resignation is audible in his tone. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
